Beyond Your Dreams
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: Her power is beyond anyone's dreams, but she trusts no one. Will Severus Snape break through her powerful shell of memories? Might have some Angst, and the Fantasy is for her excessive power... Could be a Mary Sue.
1. First Snow

**Chapter One:**

**A new presence in the Forest**

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, swept up to the Astronomy Tower. He had just had a bout with Minerva McGonagall over the use of a certain potion on students, and was in no mood to run in to anyone. He stood facing the Forbidden Forest, calming himself. It wouldn't do any good for someone to make him blow up. He couldn't risk it.

Suddenly he saw something. A small light of some sort, like moonlight glinting off a shiny object. He looked harder, then gave up and used one of the ever-present telescopes. When he looked through it and had it focused, what he saw blew his mind.

There, at the edge of the forest, stood a young woman of 17, dressed in dark breeches and a slightly lighter shirt, both hidden under a long dark green cloak which blew out about her, giving her an air of power. Long tendrils of dark –brown or red? He couldn't see clearly…- hair twined around her to her waist, falling like a curtain behind her and twining like eves around her neck.

It was her companions that completely blew him. With her stood three wolf-like figures, except something was wrong. Not wrong, he corrected, but different. Literally.

One wolf was a deep red, but the way it's coat of fur moved, it looked like dancing flames. It seemed lean, and had a warlike manner. Although it moved around, there was no sign of singed ground (he checked the next day). It was as if it wasn't burning.

The second was another wolf, this one an icy blue, but not in the manner of ice. Indeed, it did not walk but glided. It glided around the girl, then back towards the Forest. Once it looked up towards the Astronomy Tower, but then continued it's "pacing". It, too, had a warlike attitude.

It was the third that caught his attention. Looking at it, he felt a sense of peace and calm flow through him. Before him stood a wolf of a startling blue, like a river. It's fur was always moving in the manner of a river, and it's eyes were such a deep blue that one could almost drown in them. It did not move about, but sat sedately at the girl's feet. The two watched the sun set as they waited.

He looked around after a while, and noticed a bird that seemed slightly larger than most seen around the castle. Flying towards the girl was a large golden hawk. It landed on the girl's shoulder. Together, the wolves, girl, and hawk went into the Forest.

Snape stepped back and immediately went to tell the Headmaster. This was serious; the girl had to be taken away and the animals seen to. He had a feeling that, though they might not be there to go against the Light, they might not be there for it either.

Dumbledore was most interested in this new development. He listened silently as Snape explained all he had saw and felt.

"They were waiting for that Hawk, like it was something important."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. He remembered what Severus had described the wolves like: the red one with a coat of flames (Fire, he thought); the icy blue one that glided (Air,); and the blue one with the rippling coat and peaceful sense (Water). He realized that one was missing.

"Severus, if you must watch for her again, be careful. I have a feeling that there is more to that young girl than you would imagine."

Snape nodded. He too had come to the same conclusions. He was about to leave when he stopped.

"Professor… If I should by chance find her in person, would there be harm in my inviting her in for a meal?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No, no harm at all. As long as she is within sight, there would perhaps be a chance of friendship… If she is trustworthy."

Snape nodded. "If she is trustworthy." He left then, going to his room and making plans. After all, he had a girl to search for on the morrow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl in question was laying curled up in the roots of a great oak who had taken a liking to her. She yawned, smiling softly as the wolves came to arrange themselves around her. The hawk had fallen asleep just above her. They would be her guardians, as they'd said often enough. She stretched slightly, smiled, and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hagrid walked carefully through the Forest, right to where he knew she'd be. Quietly he stepped up and set down the package where she'd seen it when she woke. Inside was some food he'd taken from the kitchens. He had seen her there every night for the past four months, and seeing as she'd done nothing harmful, he had taken to feeding her. He did not let her see him, knowing she'd run (he's a half-giant, after all), but smiled when he saw her. Then he would leave just as quietly, and return the next night. It had become routine. One neither of them wanted to break.

As he left, he felt something cold land on him, then another, and another. He looked up. Snow was falling; winter had come. He sighed, taking off his cloak and dropping it down nearby. Then he turned and walked away, not seeing her bright green eyes open as she watched him silently before taking his coat and covering herself with it.

A/N: That was completely off the top of my head. I'm crazy, I know.

The Elemental wolves were something I had in mind for a long time, though it's always stayed in RPGs before this. The girl is the Earth one, if you didn't guess that, and this will be SeverusOC relationship. You won't learn her name yet, though! Lol. Have fun!


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter Two:**

"**I know that coat…"**

The next morning, Severus woke early and donned a thick cloak, glad he had told one of the house elves his mission. They had left a pack of clothes that should fit, a thicker cloak with a hood, and boots. He didn't ask how they knew her size, but instead accepted them at the Entrance Hall and went out, passing Hagrid who, oddly enough, was coatless. Thinking nothing of it, Severus continued on.

It was still snowing out, thick flakes. He was startled when he looked at the ground and noticed the snow came up past the toe of his boot. He began to hurry to the Forest, knowing there was a chance that she might freeze. Once he entered the Forest, however, he stopped and looked around before deciding on a direction.

It was as if something was pulling him. He couldn't stop, but had to keep going onward, silently slipping around trees, looking for her. And then he saw her.

The hawk had remained in its place all night, head under its wing as it slept. The wolves were curled around the girl, who was still covered in Hagrid's coat. The red (a female, he noted) wolf laid a little away with one amber eye open. It fixed on him and she growled deep in her throat, alerting the others.

He held up his hands in a truce motion, careful not to dislodge the pack. He watched the girl sit up quickly and move back against the tree trunk as her bright eyes stared at him. Her hair was a deep red-brown, like the red dirt found in some places. He didn't move, careful not to break eye contact as the dark blue (also a female) wolf stood and came over, sniffing. After a moment, she jumped up to put her front paws just above his knees and stare up at his face.

With this movement, the others seemed to relax a little, and the girl stood, easily moving Hagrid's coat onto her back. She said nothing, seemingly waiting for him to speak. So he did.

"I am Severus Snape," he said softly, "Potions Master in Hogwarts. What is your name?"

She didn't answer, and as he lowered his hands, she followed them with her eyes, seeing his wand in his cloak pocket. As he reached behind him to take off the pack, she seemed to wait and watch. He dropped it at her feet, and she crouched again and opened it, carefully pulling the things out.

The boots were fur-lined, as was the coat. She stared at them both before looking in again and finding finer clothes than she'd ever worn. She looked up at him, puzzlement and surprise registering on her features.

"I thank you for the gifts, but they are to fine for me to accept," she said in a soft, formal tone.

He shook his head slightly. "They are fitting for a Mistress of Earth," he said in the same soft tone.

Her lips twitched as if to smile. "Then I accept them and your hospitality."

He nodded, looking her over. His eyes fastened on the coat, then he inhaled sharply. "I know that coat… That's Hagrid's!"

"Is that his name?" she asked. "He as well has been hospitable. My thanks to him, if you will."

He could only nod dumbly. "So Hagrid knew all along?" he asked himself.

"I've been here longer than he's come out," she answered. "But he's known for a month."

"A month!" he asked in shocked surprise. "You've been here over a month!"

She nodded, taking the coat off and replacing it with the warm cloak. It was a deep forest green, and the boots were a dark brown, both trimmed in white fur. Bending down, she picked up the coat and handed it to him. "Will you please return this? It seems I have no use for it at the moment." His surprise seemed to amuse her.

He took it automatically before turning and walking away. She watched with a small smile as he suddenly turned back towards her.

"On behalf of the staff of Hogwarts and our Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, I offer you a meal in our school," he said, his manners returning.

Looking at the others, who all nodded slightly, she looked back up at him. "We would be delighted. I will come later tonight. Give my thanks to the staff and Headmaster of Hogwarts, especially to Hagrid."

He nodded, said a formal good-bye, and walked away, never noticing her slip away to change into the warm clothes and boots.


	3. First Meal

**Chapter Three:**

**Appearance, and Disappearance**

Severus spent most of the day in a fog, his mind tumbling over facts. It was far past lunch when he realized that she had not given her name.

_Perhaps she does not trust me as I thought, _his traitorous mind pondered. _Or perhaps..._

_Enough! _He finally roared at himself. _Her reasons are her own. The Headmaster trusts her enough to let her in the school, and so I should trust her as well!_

_Still... it wouldn't be harmful to carry a sleeping potion. Perhaps one for each of the wolves..._

He conceded the argument and went to prepare the potions, keeping his actions secret from the others who would think him awfully judgemental.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the forest, Rayanna Silvia quietly changed into the clothes the Potions Master had given her. They were very elegant, a nice mixture of satin and fine wool to provide warm coverings. Her old clothes served as a seat when she knelt to put the new boots on.

When she stood, Aurora, the Fire wolf, melted a bit of snow so that Raya had a mirror of sorts to check her appearance. This done, Randolph, wolf of Ice, turned it back into snow, although it was harder than that which surrounded it. Through it all, Alaya, wolf of Water, sat quietly with Haytham, the Hawk.

Finally, the time had come. Quietly they filed into the Grounds, Raya leading, with Haytham on her shoulder. Behind her walked Alaya, Randolph, and Aurora. Students on the Grounds shushed when they saw her and her companions. This silence trailed them as they walked to just outside the school.

There, Raya stopped and nodded to Haytham. The Hawk leapt from her shoulder and flew quietly into the Great Hall, perching in front of Severus. The Potions Master nodded slightly and followed the bird back out. There, he watched silently as the girl before him stared around, waiting until he had her attention to greet her.

"We thank you for coming," were his first words before he caught sight of the scene. It almost made him laugh. Even some of his loudest students were sitting in awe, most of the boys with their mouths wide open. Noting that she had seen his own stare, he bowed slightly.

"It is I who thank you." She took his arm and allowed him to lead her into the Great Hall, both making small talk and ignoring the silence that stretched the length of the tables when they entered.

When they reached the High Table, Raya went forward and bowed to the Headmaster. "I thank you for allowing me to join you in this wondrous castle, and pray that I can someday return the favor as is due."

The Headmaster hid a small smile as he stood and bowed in return. "I thank you as well, and bid you to sit with me at my table and eat of my food. Tonight, my home is yours as well."

With that, Raya went and took the seat directly beside Dumbledore, introducing herself and her friends just loud enough for those closest to hear and pass along. Afterwards, she ate quietly, only lifting her head to speak when she was spoken to. A few of the teachers noticed that she was polite, quiet, and courteous to her betters. She was also kind. One could tell this by looking at her friends, all of whom had sleek and shiny coats (or in Haytham's case, feathers), and had a good amount of meat on them.

Towards the end of the evening, Raya stood and bowed to the teachers as a whole. "I thank thee for your hospitality, but I must go now. I do not wish to trespass in this place longer than is wanted and needed by its caretakers."

With these words, most of the students left, clearly thinking that there wasn't anything left for them to look at it she went out again. Raya waited until the Hall was clear, then bowed and went to show herself out.

A quick look was all Severus needed to see that the Headmaster wished her to stay, and Dumbledore's nod proved this fact as he sent the Potions Master along. He went forward to her and stopped her with a hand on the shoulder. Randolph growled softly, but was soon silenced.

"Yes?" Raya said quietly as she gathered up the cherry wood staff that no one had noticed she carried inside with her.

"If it pleases you as it does us, we wish you to stay. It would not be polite of us to let you go out into the cold forest to sleep when we have so many rooms available here that would be somewhat more comfortable."

Raya smiled slightly and nodded. "I would be delighted, and thank you once more. I am greatly in your debt." She bowed low to everyone there and allowed Professor McGonagall to lead her to a large, spacious room in which nightclothes were laid. It seemed that everything had been prepared ahead of time. Gratefully she donned the clothes and laid ones out for the next day, silently slipping between the sheets and sent a prayer up on the smoke of a blown-out candle that God would allow her to stay in the good graces of these people for some time. Then, her friends about her and a pillow under her head... she slept.

**The Next Day**

The next morning, however, knocks on the door went unanswered. When they finally entered the room, they found everything placed back as it had been, with no sign that anyone had ever been there. This left many people wondering if the whole last night had been merely a _dream_ in which they had all participated.

Severus, however, knew otherwise. He had guessed she would leave by dawn, and therefore had left a small pack with more clothes and a small note. In the same spot, he found a note addressed, in very short writing of one who did not like to mince words on important subjects, to him. It simply stated that she and her companions had been getting restless, and while she would enjoy staying a little longer, she did not feel it was completely polite for her to do so under any circumstances.

He shook his head slightly with a small smile, one unnoticed by others as it was gone as soon as it appeared. Something about this girl seemed quite endearing, and he would enjoy the challenge of tracking her down in still-falling snow. He was not sure how the wolves would react, but he thought he would have a solution to the continued problem she faced of shelter.

_Is this truly me who is thinking these thoughts? _

The Professor shook his head slightly in amusement and went to tell the Headmaster his plans for the next day, for he figured he might take as long to get his ideas in a straight line.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, there you have it!

FYI: Randolph Shield Wolf (http/ Hawk)

Aurora (Dawn (Replace the boynames.html with girlnames.html))

Rayanna (Gracious Doe)

Sylvia (Girl of the Forest)

Ayala (Female Deer)

Hope that helps as to why I chose those names!

Helka


	4. Lean Times

A/N: After a long process of growing up, maturing, leaving and returning to a life on the Internet, I have regained interest in my old stories. However, one or two are being closed down and redone. And they will all be Mary-Sues, because that is what I am good at. Apparently...

**Chapter 4: Lean Times for All**

Rayanna slipped through the trees as silently as possible. She was tracking with all her senses, even her heart slowed down to hear above its beating. It was just in front of her, moving slowly, so slowly... She stood silently, barely breathing, as she went to draw out her knife, struggling not to make any sound in her anticipation...

_BLAST!_ The thought echoed through her mind as the white hare before her bounded off, having seen the glint of metal or heard the knife and sheath. She let out her breath in a loud sigh, shaking her head at herself before returning to her new campsite. With any luck, she would encounter prey in her route, and would be able to eat that night.

Ayala, the only one with any luck, had managed to kill three hares. Haytham had his own meat. Rayanna needed to find another animal, but she wished not too kill too much. Clearly, her recent prey had been healthy, and she was glad she had not killed it. Soon, though, right within her area, she found one which moved far more slowly, hopping only a short distance at a time. Again, all her senses were on alert to its sound through the cracking snow, moving softly, barely breathing. She was lucky this time. The hare felt the tremble of earth too late, and her blade sliced through its jugular. She smiled to herself, though not much. Prey this time of year was lean, as lean as the predators who hunted them, killing twice as many for the same satisfactory meal.

_You could go back to Hogwarts_, her traitorous mind thought quietly. She had enjoyed the night there. Well, parts of it. The dinner would have been better if fewer people had been staring at her as if she were going to do a trick. The wolves had been antsy, but she couldn't have left them out alone. The hawk had gone to be with the owls, but was shunned there but for one rare species he refused to name. (She had accepted this, more out of familiarity to her friend's habits than lack of curiosity. He became violent when prodded to a tale... Coaxing worked better.) And at night... the room had been small, closed in. She shuddered at the feeling she had experienced upon waking just before dawn. There had been no window. Tham had refused to visit at all, and the three wolves paced the length and breadth before she finally coaxed her body into facing the cold. The new clothes in the pack had been a blessing, though. Even after living so long in the wilderness, she, too, disliked her body's stench on her outfit.

She sighed gratefully when she returned to find the campsite unchanged in any way. She cooked her hare and ate it, laying the fur out to dry near Aurora, also glad that she had missed the disgusting eating habits of her companions. Tham, to keep his energy, had already fallen asleep. She was sad to wake him, but knew she was late anyway. He agreed to her task, and within the hour had flown away with her message around his neck.

Nothing left to do, Raya began to clean up after herself, thinking back on the past few days since she had left the impressive school. She had moved each night in darkness, consulting the trees until she found the more hidden clearings few knew about or cared to find. This was near a frozen river, and she could almost hear the trees around it gulping up the extra water to grow lusher than any others. She praised them individually, giving them more hope for the Spring. She had seen the product of this technique before, in trees which grew faster, produced more fruit or leaves, and were then even more likely to be used by people.

It was, in Raya's mind, a tree's ambition to be enjoyed by humans and animals. The leaves it used to collect it's sustenance created shade for lifeforms. Squirrels and their relatives lived peacefully in its trunk. A human would eat of its fruit, and the rotten fruit produced a wonderful food for the ground near plants. So, wherever she went, she fulfilled those trees she could. Only Aurora did not approve, as even Randolph knew what it was like to be unappreciated. Only Aurora had had her own following and a real life before following Rayanna into this new existence.

Frequently that night, though, Ayala woke Rayanna with a warning growl, something unusual from the peaceful wolf. Each time, Raya would grab her knife and unsheathe it an inch. Nothing would happen, and she would fall asleep in that position. Each time, Ayala would approach the girl and nudge her hand away from the knife, only to growl an hour later and start the process over. It made for a very sleepy quintet.

Aurora, who had somewhat enjoyed the night at Hogwarts, began to rant softly, just loud enough for everyone else to hear. **I could be back in England, enjoying a nice tea with the governor and his assistant, discussing plans for war. Then I would go and sit in my cozy room, be served by my butler with whatever I wished, rather than sitting here in the snow eating whatever happens to hop by, animal or not...**

Raya finally broke. The night had not been easy, and she was shaken even more whenever she thought that it was the calmest wolf who had seemed to sense danger. Between this, the hunger, and everything crowding in on her mind, she raised her voice for the first time in a while, and not the last.

"We all know that you had such a wonderful following, Aurora! We know you "knew the right people" and were so darned spoiled that it took a promise of eternal freedom to make you leave! But you did, alright! You left all of that for something you thought sounded fantastic, and now that it isn't, you make yourself believe that your old life was!

"It wasn't though, was it? You would complain to whomever would listen about being cooped up at night. Being unable to sing with a pack. Being alone most hours of the day but for a butler who couldn't believe he was serving a wolf and an assistant who was too afraid of you to work properly. You wanted to be free, and when I offered that, you snatched it up right quick.

"Well guess what: this is it. This is the great freedom you traded in for. I'm sorry you lost you unloving butler and your choice tidbits that tasted like cardboard. Forgot you said that, hm? And if you are such a great fire-wolf, than heat up yourself and stop complaining about the temperature and the food, because none of us can do a thing about either!"

The four animals stared at the normally quiet young girl with an expression that, on a human, would include eyebrows raised to the fringe of hair. She burst away after staring back at them, ashamed at herself and the world. Outside or not, she needed fresh air, air that came from somewhere distant of the clearing.

Walking in the snow was easy. She knew her way, marking it carefully and studiously on old roots the trees would bid her use. It was not long before she had gone far down the river, now nearer to a hidden lake. Looking back, she realized that it was snowing, and yet she was hot enough that it melted on contact. Overwhelmed with her actions, she finally sat, pulled her knees up, and set her chin in the dip between.

It scared her far too much that she had blown up like that. Her parents had been strict about politeness, and you couldn't control vast amounts of earth with your emotions chewing at it. Like an animal, it responded to what it sensed. She felt lucky that her anger had not persuaded a large earthquake or animal attack.

The ground animals, however, had noticed the slight upheaval. They were out of their burrows, looking sleepily around in the early light, disapproving the interruption of their sleep and ritual. Knowing she had to make it up to the wolves somehow, Raya quickly caught a number of squirrels, frightened by the movement of trees below, voles, and even a plumper hare. She used a strip of cloth from her original set of clothing to string them up and set back to her trail, moving even faster now that she didn't have to pause or look around.

This was her downfall, however. Without really looking, only a few yards from the camp, she fell through a burrow, a large one. She struggled to get out, knowing that only a badger would make a home that size. Waking one up this early in the winter would result in mayhem. However, her foot had twisted. A look of panic fell on her face as, simultaneously, she realized she would have to completely break her ankle and the badger began to stir.

Ayala, with Tham's help, located Raya easily. She understood the girl's plight and stood with her hackles raised, ready to fight the badger, while Raya put her head on the ground and, shivering, viciously twisted her body until she heard the bone snap. She cried out loud, a few tears streaming down unnoticed onto the snow, turning to ice. As soon as she could move, she pulled herself out and limped into the campsite.

A penitent Aurora waited with an impatient Randolph. They gulped down their food eagerly before fully realizing what had happened. That night, Aurora slept with Raya, keeping her extra warm, while Ayala laid facing the river and Randolph guarded against any angry badgers stupid enough to enter their campsite.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus Snape was frustrated. The mess of potion, _As if I could call it that!_, sitting before him almost made him regret he had agreed to teach all ages in his class.

"Mister Longbottom, which part of my rigorous instruction did you forget? The part where it explicitly said to add the watercress leaf AFTER adding the moonstone dust, or the part where it quite clearly explains why to stir it counter-clockwise?! You could have killed your whole house!"

He made his way back toward his desk before turning to look at the cowering first-year again. "Not that I would mind the act... However, it would be blamed on me, and I have no intention of loosing my job over a silly first-year. Detention tonight at eight, and ten house points from Gryffindor. NO COMPLAINTS, Miss Granger, or it shall be twenty. Am I understood?"

The first-year Gryffindors nodded with near-hateful frowns on their faces, most prominent in the Trio from... well, he shouldn't say it that way.

Sitting at his desk, he pondered exactly WHY he had given Longbottom a detention. It wouldn't help, in the long run or ever. And he had planned to go out that night to find...

_To find her. The girl who has eluded me for almost a week. No, that's not a reason to be frustrated to bits at all_, he thought sarcastically. Casually he laced his fingers before his face, contemplating the numerous charms he had tried. Even the most simple, 'Point Me', would lead him to the nearest and most healthy tree. There seemed to be a pattern, but until he could pinpoint it, he was simply happy to let loose his frustration on idiotic first-years. But a detention?

_Ah well. Can't be undone now... I suppose I'll have to suffer._ A smirk appeared beneath his fingertips. _I could always have him scrub out that cauldron I've left stewing for a week. No other need for it, really... and it will keep him busy for a good hour. Although, I can't let him leave early... Blimey, I suppose I'll figure something out._

He sighed to himself, and ordered the bottling and handing in of potions. Just in time, as the class ended and the grateful students streamed out, his house talking about how stupid Longbottom was, and the Gryffindors once again trying not to be angry at a failing classmate. His next class filed in, sitting quietly while he came out of his ruminating thoughts, these being more experienced third-years.

_I'll have to go out tomorrow._


End file.
